For My Dearest
by NacchiSA
Summary: Surat cinta (etjiehh) Lawless untuk Ophelia


**Hai hai hai~ Lihat siapa yang bangkit dari kematian~ *gaadayangnanya**

 **Duh, akhir-akhir ini Nacchi kejebak di fandom SerVamp XD Lagian seru dan penuh cogan sih. Biasa, material husbando~ /ey**

 **Satu hal lagi.**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya cerita SerVamp dan tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya Nacchi, tapi punya Tanaka Strike-sensei-tachi (elah, banyak amat gelarnya dah). Andaikan Nacchi yang punya, pasti cewe-cewenya bakal dibanyakin lolol.**

 **Sekarang, selamat menikmati~**

* * *

For My Dearest

 _Teruntuk Ophelia,_

 _dimanapun kau berada_

 _Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Hah, lucu aku menanyakan itu, mengingat kau sudah tak ada disini lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku berharap kau berada di tempat yang indah, tempat yang dapat membahagiakanmu, yang memberimu kedamaian, walaupun kau sudah tiada._

 _Banyak yang terjadi setelah kematianmu. Kerajaan kecil yang kau cintai bertahan lama dengan kedamaian yang kau berikan. Banyak orang yang terinspirasi olehmu, bahkan mereka memahat patung yang sangat mirip denganmu, sebagai simbol pengorbanan putri yang mereka cintai demi kedamaian. Sayang sekali, kedamaian itu tak mampu bertahan lama. Puluhan tahun setelah kematianmu, musuh pun menyerang lagi, dan tanpa ampun menghabisi rakyat yang kau cintai._

 _Pada akhirnya, apa yang tersisa dari pengorbananmu? Tak ada. Rakyatmu tak tersisa. Kerajaan kecilmu hilang tak berbekas. Bahkan patungmu, yang seharusnya menjadi simbol perdamaian, hanya tinggal puing. Entah apakah puing itu masih disana, ataukah sudah hancur dan menyatu dengan alam._

 _Seandainya saat itu kau setuju untuk pergi bersamaku…_

 _Setelah kepergianmu, aku merasa berat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Hari-hariku kuhabiskan dengan berdiam di patungmu, menjaganya. Seharusnya di hari itu aku tak meninggalkan kerajaanmu hanya untuk pertemuan sepele yang aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa, tetapi aku tetap saja pergi, dan kembali hanya untuk menemukan kerajaanmu hancur tak bersisa._

 _Kembali hanya untuk menemukan peninggalanmu hancur._

 _Entah berapa puluh tahun aku terus tersiksa oleh kematianmu. Berapa puluh tahun kesedihan itu bercampur aduk dengan kemarahanku kepada saudara-saudaraku, kepada kakakku yang memilih untuk membunuh ayah kami, hanya karena secarik surat dari sebuah organisasi yang tak jelas tujuannya apa. Berapa puluh tahun aku nyaris kehilangan kewarasanku._

 _Semua berawal dari kematianmu._

 _Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Justru sebaliknya. Aku tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kematianmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa salahku tak bisa menghentikanmu._

 _Setelah kematianmu, aku mencoba melanjutkan hidup dengan mencari tuan baru, tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun yang bertahan lama. Rekor terlamaku hanyalah lima bulan, dengan seorang aktris, sebelum aku membunuhnya dan mencari yang lain._

 _Saat ini, aku memiliki tuan baru, seorang pianis muda dari Austria. Yang cukup mengherankan, saat ini nyaris setahun aku bersamanya, padahal setiap saat kami selalu bertengkar. Awalnya kupikir aku bisa bertahan karena dia tidak begitu membosankan, tetapi kini aku menyadari hal lain._

 _Segala sesuatu tentang dirinya mengingatkanku pada dirimu._

 _Dia sangat keras kepala, ambisius, dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain. Hmm… Menurutmu seperti siapa, ya? Hahaha._

 _Tetapi sama sepertimu, dia selalu percaya diri dan berusaha keras untuk meraih keinginannya, seperti dirimu yang dulu._

 _Andaikan kalian bertemu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Entah mengapa memikirkannya membuatku merinding. Kalian berdua tak akan bekerja sama untuk menendang pantatku kan? Kalau iya, lebih baik aku terjun ke laut saja sekalian._

 _Aku hanya bercanda._

 _Aah, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Andaikan ada cara untukku mati, pasti akan kulakukan. Apapun akan kulakukan demi bertemu dirimu lagi._

 _Sampai saat itu, kuharap kau bahagia di sana._

.

.

.

.

.

Lawless merengut saat membaca hasil tulisannya. _Apa-apaan nih?,_ pikirnya. _Apa sih yang kupikirkan sampai menulis sesuatu seperti ini? Bisa-bisa gelarku berubah menjadi Melankolis._ Dia mendesah dan bangkit dari kursi, berpikir mungkin dia butuh udara segar.

Ketika dia kembali, dia menemukan bahwa ada orang lain yang membaca tulisannya itu. Dan orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Licht Jekylland Todoroki, tuannya saat ini.

"A—Lichtan!" Panik, Lawless buru-buru berlari dan merebut kertas yang tengah dipegang pemuda itu. " Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sentuh barang orang lain seenaknya!"

"Berisik." kata pemuda bernama Licht itu. "Salahmu sendiri menaruhnya begitu saja di meja. Omong-omong, tulisanmu norak dan berantakan. Aku ragu dia bisa membacanya."

"Haaa?! Mungkin matamu yang memang picek!"

"Diam dan mati saja sana!" Licht mencoba menendang Lawless, tetapi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Lawless yang terpancing mencoba menyandungnya, tapi dengan cekatan Licht melompat dan menendangnya ke seberang ruangan.

"Ow ow ow…" Lawless berusaha duduk. Badannya terasa sakit karena tendangan tadi. Licht memang tak pernah mengukur tenaganya kalau sedang berantem. Lawless heran bisa-bisanya anak kasar itu mendapat julukan 'Pianis Malaikat', padahal perilakunya jauh dari kata malaikat.

"Cih, mulai lagi nih galau-galauannya?" tanya Licht. "Aku heran kenapa kau mendapat gelar Ketamakan. Seharusnya mereka memberimu gelar Jones Selamanya."

"Berisik ah." jawab Lawless sambil berdiri. "Terserah kau saja. Lagipula, aku tak peduli apakah dia bisa membacanya atau tidak. Toh dia sudah tak ada. Mana ada orang mati bisa baca surat?"

Licht hanya diam saja dan berbalik. Sebelum keluar ruangan, dia berhenti.

"Masukkan saja surat itu ke botol dan lempar ke laut." katanya. "Kalau kau tak bisa, biarkan laut yang menyampaikannya." Dia pun menutup pintu.

Lawless hanya bisa bengong sebelum menyadari apa maksudnya. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengambil pulpen dan menambahkan kalimat baru di suratnya.

 _Tambahan: Dia juga sama pengertiannya denganmu._

* * *

 **Fun Fact: LawOphe itu OTP nomer satu Nacchi di fandom ini~ OTP lain? Gaada :3**


End file.
